My Love
by LottieluvsF
Summary: Summery is in Chapter one.This is the first time i have written this kind of story (read on to find out what i mean) if you dont like it, Im sorry, but Im just trying it out, it a Fuffy story, has slight Buffy Riley but not much


Summery: Set somewhere in season 4, except that Faith did not come in season 3, Buffy is not a Slayer but still fights on the side of good with Willow, Xander, Tara, Anya, Spike and Giles, Buffy and Spike are friends but Riley still doesn't like him.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Chapter One:  
  
The gang walked through the cemetery patrolling, the guys walked ahead as the girls hung back talking  
  
"So, are you going out with Riley tonight" Willow asked Buffy  
  
"Yeah, we're Bronzing it, you guys game" Buffy asked  
  
The girls all nodded  
  
"Guys!" She yelled to them  
  
"Xander will be coming Buffy, he will accompany me before we go home and have many orgasms" Anya said  
  
Xander turned round and gave a pleading look to Anya, Anya just smiled, Xander let out a breath and muttered  
  
"Yeah, what she said" He said before getting back into step with Giles and Spike  
  
"Spike, you coming" She asked  
  
"Is that tosser you call a boyfriend gonna be there" He said smirking at her  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, as she knew her friend and her boyfriend really didn't get on  
  
"If you mean Riley then yes, he is gonna be there" She said  
  
"Well I'll be there then, haven't had a good round of tease the poofter in ages" He said  
  
"Spike, behave" She warned  
  
"When do I not luv," He said  
  
Buffy shook her head at him, her life had made a complete turn about 3 years ago, she had come to Sunnydale with her mother and sister because her mother and father had split up, when she went to school she met Xander and Willow,, then when her and her two new friends were walking home the saw Giles trying his best to fight somebody, when they tried to help Giles yelled at them to run but the didn't listen, then all of a sudden Giles stabbed him with a wooden stake and he turned to dust right before their eyes, Giles took them inside and explained to them that they were living on a hellmouth and that he was a Watcher waiting for his slayer. Since then Giles trained the three friends to fight as best they could and help fight against evil. Buffy then met a young man called Angel, she fell for him hard and fast only to find out he was a vampire, one of the worst in the world in fact. Buffy however carried on seeing him, but their perfect relationship turned sour when she slept with him and he lost the soul he had been cursed with to make him good. By now the slayer Giles had been waiting for had arrived to town, her name was Kendra, but around the same time, two new vampires arrived to town, Spike and Drusilla. Together the three vampires terrorised Buffy and her friends, especially Angel. Angel then tried to end the world, Kendra and Angle had a big fight while Willow and up coming Wicca tried to restore his soul, Angel killed Kendra and was about to kill Buffy as well but he got his soul back just in time, but the damage was already done, and Buffy had to pick up Kendra's sword and rammed it into his chest sending him to hell. After a while Angel came back but their relationship was never the same and he left her and went to LA. Spike and her became friends after he not only helped defeat Angel but staked Drusilla when she tried to bite Buffy. Then when Buffy went to college she met Riley, Riley was a nice guy and sometimes he helped with patrolling, he never came when Spike was there, he hated Spike and for Spike the feeling was mutual, but Spike had a way of really winding Riley up to the point Riley would pin him against a wall and try to stake him, only to have Buffy pull him off telling him Spike was off limits, not only because he was her friend, but because he had a chip which Rileys army friends gave to him. No matter how much Spike got threatened by Riley, he still teased him, so Buffy tried to keep them separated for both their safety's.  
  
"Spike, don't bug Riley tonight, he really wants to stake you" Buffy said  
  
"Cant promise anything luv" He said  
  
All of a sudden Spike got tackled to the ground  
  
"SPIKE" Buffy yelled  
  
Giles pushed the girl off Spike and helped him up as Buffy, Xander and Willow stood in front of Spike, protecting him from the stranger  
  
"Oh, so you all want to take me on, come on then" She said to them  
  
"Who the hell are you" Buffy said  
  
"I'm Faith, I'm a..."  
  
"Slayer" Spike finished  
  
Buffy looked back at Spike then back to the brunette.  
  
"Yeah, so you people wanna tell me why you are protecting a vampire" She said putting her hands on her hips  
  
Buffy called Riley and told him the Bronze was off and they would go out next week. Every one was crammed in Buffys living room talking to Faith, Buffy stood at the door and looked at the girl. 'My god, she's beautiful' Buffy thought  
  
She shook her head and went into the room, she realised their was no more seats left so she sat on Spies lap.  
  
"Bloody hell, what am I a chair" He scolded, he really didn't mind, its not Buffy was heavy  
  
"Shut up, my house, so what I say goes, and I say I am going to sit on Spikes lap, you have a problem with that, you know where the door is" She joked  
  
"You throwing me out pet" Spike said  
  
Buffy grabbed his cheek and pinched it  
  
"Would I do that to you Spikey" She said in a baby voice  
  
Spike scolded her and slapped her hand away, Faith watched the exchange between the two, she looked at Buffy and had one thought 'Shit, she is beautiful'  
  
"So, are you two together or something" Faith ventured  
  
"NO" Buffy and Spike said at the same time  
  
They looked at each other then back at Faith  
  
"Well, we're friends, I love him but not in that way" Buffy said  
  
"Yeah, what she said, her boyfriend is a poof" Spike said  
  
"Boyfriend" Faith said in a flat tone  
  
Buffy looked at Faith and nodded  
  
"Yeah, Riley, he was coming round tonight but I told him not too, you can meet him soon if you want too" Buffy said looking at Faith  
  
"Sure" 


End file.
